bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dogbert14
Moved Dogbert14 to User:Dogbert14 I moved the content of Dogbert14 to User:Dogbert14 and made Dogbert14 redirect to User:Dogbert14. This is a wiki about Bungie, not Bungie.net users. Unless you have a special title on the forums or are a part Bungie, you probably shouldn't have a page on the wiki. --RidiculousX 03:04, 13 April 2007 (UTC) oh, thanks. sorry, I was kinda tired when I typed the article. --User:dogbert14 11:23, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Don't listen to Ridiculous, he doesn't know, we can have user pages, but I will be montering them. The only rule really is you can't say that you are awesome or cool or anything like that. --Gzalzi (You want to die?) 00:27, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Group Bungiepedia Group --Administrator Gzalzi (You want to die?) 22:07, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Hi, please don't use Wikipedia to insult others, regardless of anyone's opinion of them. This is supposed to be a fact-based encyclopedia-style information source rather than a discussion forum. I have removed the negative descriptive adjectives from the description of Dogbert's "enemies." As a side note, if a person has a reputation as being a certain kind of person, then it is okay to mention that. For example, "ForumJerk3958 is generally regarded on Bungie.net as a forum jerk" and so on. But be aware that Wikipedia is freely edited by anybody and someone who disagrees may remove that description (not me -- I believe in free speech as long as it's within the rules). Thanks! Admin Foman123 23:02, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Ok, fair enough. But FlameStarter does have a known reputution of being a flamer. -dogbert14 And who was the jackass who edited this page? -dogbert14 :I don't think we can find out -- it was an anonymous user. Keep in mind that anyone can edit any page here without violating the rules as long as it is not spam or vandalism. But undoubtedly, I believe that the last edits were indeed vandalism and I have instituted a 1-month IP ban against the IP address that the edits originated from. :To anyone else who may see this -- DO NOT VANDALIZE. Bans will be getting longer and longer if this continues to be a problem. And yes, I do have the ability to ban entire domains so that you can't get around the ban, and I will do so if it becomes necessary. :Admin Foman123 06:11, 19 June 2007 (UTC) I want to know why you made your page full of crap to make yorself look good. Bungiepedia is about TRUTH. I posted the TRUTH. I've seen what you've done. Sure you haven't done anything to me personally. But you are indirectly responsible for all the bad shit that happened to me in my groups. Everything you do has a consequence. ~Monty *sigh* Dogbert, I have baned you for the nazi and racist crap you put on a user page. I have also punished who did the work to your page, but not as long, as they barely did anything really. --Gzalzi (You want to die?) 05:54, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Cleanup This page needs some major clean up, it is FAR too big, needs to be separated into multiple pages and cleaned up of blatant lies, would be nice if someone could find a neutral party to edit the page, as we know we don't have right now. --Administrator Gzalzi 06:10, 18 August 2007 (UTC) :I'm a neutral party and I say move it back to User:Dogbert14 and let him worry about it. The same goes for similar pages like Iamthey, WhiffleBallTony, and CovanatSlayer117. Also, possibly create some manner of Rules page for Bungiepedia, with one of the rules being that people shouldn't make pages about themselves or post trivia about themselves (except on their User: pages). --68.44.13.236 16:40, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Moved and Protected Dogbert, hope you don't mind, but due to the repeated vandalism of your page, I have moved your page to a User page and protected it so that only registered users can edit it. You will have to be logged into Bungiepedia before you can edit your page. Let me know if there are any issues. Oh, and by the way, according to the Wikia folks' rules, we can only protect pages for limited reasons, such as being the targets of repeated vandalism. Thanks. Foman123 15:26, 15 September 2007 (UTC) :Okay I can move you back to a non-user page. However, you must keep in mind that according to our rules, any page that is not a User page is freely edited by any Bungiepedia visitor. You can take no ownership of the page and you may not summarily undo edits to the page just because you didn't write it. I thought that since the page is about you, you should be able to have the final say in what goes on it. If the Dogbert14 page is not a user page, then you do not have the final say -- anybody who visits the site may edit the page. I think that the User page suits your purposes better -- especially since the regular "Dogbert14" page just redirects to your user page anyway, so when linking to the Bungiepedia page and such you can still use the "Dogbert14" link and not the "User:Dogbert14" link. But just figure out how you want it and let me know. In my opinion, if the only thing that bothers you is the "User" in front of your name, you should leave it as a user page since that has so many other benefits (better protections, nobody is allowed to edit it, etc.). Let me know. Template Question *Bobcast-are user pages also supposed to follow the template? Azineyes 02:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. The goal is to make it easy for users to find the info they are looking for. Standerdizing all the pages will help reach this goal. Administrator Bobcast 17:49, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, just making sure. Azineyes 20:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC)